22/7
22/7 (ナナブンノニジュウニ pronounced "nanabun no nijyuuni" or shortened as ナナニジ pronounced "nananiji") is a Japanese digital seiyuu idol group. The project is described as "Idols Who Cross Dimensions." The group consists of 11 members and is led by Reika Sato (Chiharu Hokaze). In the anime, 22/7 is managed by Aoi Goda and the company G.I.P. In real life, 22/7's manager is Nina. Introduction 22/7 and the story of their beginning... 22/7 (nanabun no nijyuuni) is a digital idol and voice actors’ project produced by famed producer Yasushi Akimoto. Featuring characters designed by top creators of the industry and talents chosen from 10,325 applicants, the group has always been challenging themselves in various fields of entertainment such as singing, live performance, YouTube projects, and appearance on TV programs. In January 2020, to celebrate the third-year anniversary of their debut, the much-awaited television animation series will be released! In this animation series, the audience will witness the secrets behind the group’s debut and the story leading up to their creation via the difference viewpoints of each member. “What is important is to believe in yourself and take a step forward...” A drama of adolescences, vibrant with unique characters, will be brought to you along with their beautiful singing voices!https://227anime-usa.com/intro/ Members Characters * Miu Takigawa (Center) * Sakura Fujima * Miyako Kono * Reika Sato (Leader) * Jun Toda * Akane Maruyama * Ayaka Tachikawa * Nicole Saito * Mikami Kamiki * Yuki Tojo * Tsubomi Hiragi Seiyuu * Nagomi Saijo (Center) * Sally Amaki * Mizuha Kuraoka * Chiharu Hokaze (Leader) * Ruri Umino * Kanae Shirosawa * Reina Miyase * Mei Hanakawa (From December 24, 2016 - December 28, 2019) * Uta Kawase (Since December 24, 2019) * Moe Suzuhana * Urara Takatsuji (Currently on hiatus) * Aina Takeda History .]]The full history of 22/7 can be seen here. A multimedia project created by Yasushi Akimoto, Aniplex and Sony Music Records held auditions for 8 initial characters from November 11 to December 24, 2016. From a pool of 10,325 female applicants aged 15 to 25, 11 members (actually 12) were chosen. On December 25, 2016, the idol unit name was revealed to be 22/7. The name was chosen because it is an approximation of pi, an irrational number that can not be expressed in integer division.http://reason4live.blogspot.co.id/2016/12/nama-grup-idola-25-d-bentukan-akimoto.html From May 9 to May 19, 2017, 8 of the 11 members were permanently assigned their characters. On July 22, 2017, an anime adaption was announced during their first live event. On September 20, 2017, 22/7 released their debut single "Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta." On April 11, 2018, 22/7 released their second single "Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita." On July 7, 2018, 22/7's TV show "22/7 Keisanchuu" began airing. On August 22, 2018, 22/7 released their third single "Rikaisha." On September 20, 2018, the three remaining characters were revealed and assigned to the last three members. On August 21, 2019, 22/7 released their fourth single "Nani mo Shiteagerarenai." On October 1, 2019, it was announced that due to undisclosed health issues, Mei would be taking a break from 22/7 and related activities. On December 12, 2019, it was announced that Mei would permanently graduate from 22/7 by the end of 2019 due to seeing difficulty recovering while carrying out idol activities.http://www.nanabunnonijyuuni.com/news/archive/?513357 On December 24, 2019, The new member succeeding Mei's position was revealed to be Uta Kawase who would then be the new voice of Nicole Saito. It was also revealed that a new rhythm mobile game called "22/7 Ongaku no Jikan" would release in Spring 2020. On January 11, 2020, the 22/7 anime began airing. On January 12, 2020, the 22/7 manga began publishing. On February 5, 2020, after months on an unannounced hiatus, it was announced that Urara would now go on an official hiatus due to undisclosed poor physical condition. She is currently receiving medical treatment.http://www.nanabunnonijyuuni.com/news/archive/?515004 On February 26, 2020, 22/7 will release their fifth single "Muzui." Discography The full discography of 22/7 can be seen here. # Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta # Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita # Rikaisha # Nani mo Shiteagerarenai # Muzui References Category:Information Category:Browse